Batmans Loving Authority
by boots1990
Summary: “So the world depends on Bruce Wayne making it with six women? You do have a sense of humor.” Batman is almost killed, and theough the mercy of a goddess, is given a gift, a vision and a mission
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne was covered in sweat, his partner a match in almost every way, matching every blow, blocking and countering as quickly as he himself. This sparring match was proving to be everything he had thought it would be, his opponent and himself were both being pushed to their limits.

Diana of themyscira was also pleasantly surprised. For a mortal, and a man, the batman was a worthy foe in every sense of the word. Truth be told, a fierce friendship had risen between these two warriors over the years. They had saved each other's lives countless times, weather from white Martian incursions, intergalactic threats or magical calamities. With an artful tuck of his shoulder, batman judo throws Wonder Woman to the ground and gently but firmly touches her neck.

"Yield," growled the dark knight. "I have you."

"Oh really? Are you sure bats?" With an athletic flip, she lands straddling his shoulders with her thighs, before using her powerful legs to force him to the ground.

Batman looks up to a sight most men would die for, an extremely buxom, dark haired goddess breathing heavily while attempting to crush his head with her thighs.

"Touché. Once again, we seem evenly matched. A good session."

She smiles her agreement, before helping him up.

In the bushes near the sparring field, a pair of mischievous childlike blue eyes are glued to the sparring session. Harleen quinzel had been obsessed with the caped crusader ever since he had severely beaten mistah j within an inch of his life. She had to admit, blowing up children was too far even for her. She had begged him not to do it, but all she had gotten was a severe beating and a warning not to interfere. Scared, she had gone to batman, and thankfully he not only believed her but managed to defuse the bomb in time. Then he had proceeded to methodically and systematically destroy the jokers body in a brutal beating the likes of which not even the joker had ever visited upon anyone.

In her eyes, that meant batsy was now numero uno, top dog, king of the hill, rooster in the henhouse. If only she could get him to laugh. Or smile even. Just a little one. A smirk even. She sighed. If he would look at her even. He was so distracted by little miss bracelets and boobs that he never even noticed her. She would just have to get his attention.

Bruce was making small talk with Diana when he heard a loud, bronx accented voice shout out, "hey batsy! Watch this! I can excite you way more than that bimbo!!!"

As Harley pulled her oversized popgun out of seemingly nowhere, Bruce froze. He hated guns. "Take that ya stoopid broad! Bman's mine!" As she took aim, Bruce broke out of his fugue and spun into action as she pulled the trigger.

Diana was brought roughly to the ground as a loud bang rang out. Bruce hit the ground with a thud as Harley, realizing she'd shot the wrong person, ran away crying. Diana considered going after her, but realized Bruce needed her more. She ran over to his side and felt for a pulse. Panicking at first, she couldn't find it, but then realized his cowl was in the way. Ripping it off, she felt again, and finding the weak pulse, she knew she had to get him help. The only option she could think of was to get him to themyscira.

In the bushes again, Harley witnessed something that shocked her to her core: batman was Bruce Wayne! She couldn't believe her eyes when the cowl came off. The two men she was currently the most obsessed with were one and the same?! Then the years of psychology training kicked in and it all made sense; a young boy, traumatized by witnessing the death of his parents, created a persona to allow him to take out his pain on the criminal elements of the world that had taken his family away. She pondered these things as she faded into the background.

Diana was in a blind panic, the normally stoic and centered warrior suddenly bereft of all reason as her.. friend... was in critical danger. Friend. The word didn't come close to describing the relationship they shared, but what word did? Surely she had an affection for him, he was a trusted ally, they had shed blood together. What bond could be closer? Still she wondered as she flew towards her island home. "Hang on Bruce."

As she landed, curious amazons protesting a man on their island, she rushed as fast as she could towards her mother.

Hippolyta, queen of amazons was not happy. "Mother, this man is a blood bound friend in need of aid! He will surely die without your healing magics! Please, we have to help him!"

"Diana, you know the law as well as I do, no man may set foot on this island, under pain of death. We cannot help him."

"What if I held him up? His feet will never touch our soil. Will you heal him then?"

The queen gave a dour look, but ultimately acquiesced. The ritual took a day and a night to prepare, once Bruce had been stabilized. Diana endured, never wavering in her steadfast determination to help her friend. Finally, the ritual was ready.

"Diana of themyscira, prepare the man. He must be as he was upon his birth to receive our healing magic. You must also join him, in the same manner. As with all magical spells, since you will be with him, you will be bonded closer even then blood-sisters. You will be permanently linked. Will you accept this bond to save this man?"

"I will. I ask only that someone carry him so that I may prepare."

"Very well. Will anyone hold this man, whom the princess of the amazons holds now so dearly?" Donna Troy stood forth.

"I also know this man. I have fought with him and attest to his worthiness. I will hold him."

"Very well. Diana, prepare yourself."

In a blur, Diana shed all her garments, standing as a vision of womanly appeal. Long muscular, toned legs, tapering out to wide, sensual hips and the generous swell of twin globes of her buttocks. A narrow waist only served to accentuate the almost oversized abundance of her bosom, twin peaks, easily a dd cup, capped by upwardly jutting nipples. Strong, proud shoulders supported graceful arms, a swanlike neck and of course, her head with its waves of thick midnight tresses, matching the thick curls between her legs.

"I am ready. Donna, will you help me prepare him?" Nodding her agreement, Donna helped to remove the layers of armor from the unconscious man. He was fit, muscular and masculine. His muscles, heavier and bulkier than her own, fascinated Diana. His numerous scars were a testament to the battles he'd fought, and she found herself tracing them with her eyes. His lean physique led her eyes downward towards his manhood and she gasped. He was flaccid and still bigger than any man she had ever seen. She gazed with rapt attention at the length currently resting on his thigh. Tearing her eyes away, she looked towards hippolyta, a blush on her cheeks.

"We stand ready."

"Very well. Apollo, god of medicine, hear our plea. Heal this warrior, stricken in battle. Athena, goddess of wisdom and defensive war, hear our prayer. Help this warrior fight the specter of death. Hermès, god of travel, hear our plea. Help this fallen one find his way back to us. Triumvirate goddess, Artemis, Diana, Hecate, goddess of the hunt, the moon and magic itself, grant us the power to help this man."

The power gathered itself around her like a tangible cloak. "We call this man, Bruce Wayne, return to us! Rise and be whole!" The power arced from her to Diana and Bruce. The two flowed with an otherworldly light, seeming fused as one, before fading. For several seconds that stretched into eternity, nothing happened.

Then with a gasp as of a man taking his first breath, Bruce awoke.

Bruce found himself in a brightly lit room, the walls faded into the distance. He stood naked in the center of the room. A woman, the most beautiful he had ever seen, stood before him, waves of lust emanating off of her.

"Bruce. You almost died today. But you managed to save an Amazon. One of my special ones. Such a hero deserves a reward." She said with a saucy wink.

"Aphrodite, I presume." With a force of will, he forced his own lust under control. "Goddess of Love, sex and lust. What reward would you possibly offer me?"

"Mmmmm dear man, it's not what you think." She said, a sensuous smile creasing her lips. She stalked close to him, rolling her hips in a blatantly sexual manner. Despite himself, Bruce felt himself respond. "You are an orphan, the love of mother and father torn from you far too soon. My reward for you is threefold: a gift, a vision, and a mission. The gift is the ability to bind any woman to you forever. Through the sharing of threefold love, she becomes bonded to you, her life dedicated to you, and any children she bears for you will only increase her devotion. This will, hopefully, make up for the lifetime you have spent loveless. As a matter of fact, I think your first is currently in your bedroom."

Bruce was struck quiet. What did she mean? Binding? Surely not. "What, Exactly, would lead you to think I would accept or utilize this gift? Surely you must know my character better than this."

"Which brings me to the vision. Behold!"

Bruce fell to his knees, the visions dancing before his eyes. Death, destruction, pain, all centered around six women. "These six women, the jester, the flower, the cat, the bat, the mage and the warrior, they are the key. Without the bond, all six will die, taking many lives with them. With the passing of the six, the world will be over come with war and pain. The justice league will fall. Without its heroes, the world will burn." Bruce saw Hal Jordan, the green lantern, fighting valiantly, but futilely against a horde of enemies. They over run him, and a green ring flies off into space to seek a new owner. Jonn jonnz, Martian manhunter, shapeshifts, attempting to out run his pursuer before he dies in flames. Kal-el, clark Kent, the Superman, throws punches that create shockwaves against a green glowing robot, before it plunges a fist into his chest. One after another, they fall: wildcat, green arrow, batwoman, nightwing, aqua man, zatana, Wonder Woman, the normally stoic dark knight felt his heart break. All his friends, his allies, gone. The visions gnawed at him. Without the justice league, there would be no one to protect the earth. Within five years, all life was either destroyed or enslaved by darksied.

"Ok. You have convinced me that binding these women is necessary. Cease your vision. What is your mission?"

"Your mission is simple. Seek out and bind the six. Have them give you children or whatever. And in the process save the world."

"So the world depends on Bruce Wayne making it with six women? You do have a sense of humor. How will I know these women? The jester, the flower, the cat, the bat, the mage and the warrior?"

"You've met all six. Fought against some, with others. You'll know. And with that, dear boy, I must let you leave." She kissed him, passionately, her tongue delving into his mouth, wrestling with his.

The next minute, his eyes flew open with a huge gasp. Blinking his eyes, he looked up to see Diana, staring down at him. He froze, then flushed, realizing that the softness pressed against his cheek was a warm breast. He could feel the hard nipple against his cheek.

"Diana, much as I enjoy being held naked, I would like my clothes, and I would like to go home."

"Bruce! I'm glad your alive! But I agree, this is... undignified. Let's get you home."

Author's Note:

So I realize some of you were probably expecting chapter 8 of The Fall, I promise, it's coming, im about halfway through writing it. Probably within a week or so, it'll be up. In the meantime, I polished up an oooooold idea I had a decade ago and posted it. Let me know what you guys think, if it gets a good enough following, I'll make it a full story as well. Y'all have a good'un,

-Boots


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2

Later, sore and tired, Bruce limped into his mansion. 'Threefold Love?' He thought. 'Surely that can only mean one thing. Or rather, three particular sex acts.' He mentally sighed. 'For the greater good then.' He stopped suddenly, Aphrodite had said the first was in his room. He ran for the room, his mind running through every contingency and possibility. He stopped at the door, easing it open.

Earlier

Harley had made it past the yards' booby traps, naked of course. He he He, booby traps. She shook her own perky boobies thinking of the joke. She had slunk past the cameras, slipped past the dog, and with a split, flipped over the wall. 'I know I tried to shoot his friend, but maybe if i let him spank me, all would be forgiven? Worked for mistah j. Then again mistah j only beat me, he never did do anything more. I devoted myself to him, offered him everything, yet I'm still only a virgin.' She slut-strutted into the master bedroom, rolling her hips, thrusting her tits out. For a moment, dr. Quinzell again surfaced in her consciousness. 'This man is an orphan. His nighttime lifestyle is great for the world at large but I worry about how good it is for him. He is a fair, but brutal man. Maybe the love and devotion of a suitably submissive female will soften the edges. Im 23, still young, still attractive. Maybe it'll even help atone for trying to shoot Wonder Woman.' Then Harley came back. 'Plus I really need him to fuck me.'

"Brucie! I got an apology for ya. I'm sorry I shotchya." She simpered, with a sex kitten pout. Suddenly, as she neared the bed, she was swept up in a metal linked net. Try as she might, she couldn't escape. "Grrrrrr! Aw poop!"

Later

Bruce eased open the door, not knowing what to expect. The sight that met his eyes both aroused and infuriated him. Harley was stark naked in his contingency net, suspended from the ceiling. She was asleep, her blonde hair put up in pigtails, a cute line of drool running from slack lips. Bruce couldn't help but notice her perky c-cups rising and falling with each breath, the flesh of her pert cheerleaders ass pressing through the mesh of the net. He could see the thick thatch of her blonde pubic hair, protecting the treasure between her legs. He felt himself grow hard. 'Of course. The jester.' Thought Bruce. He walked up to her, putting his face next to hers. She flew awake, with a panic.

"H-hello brucie. Or should I say batman?"

"Good evening harleen. May I ask why you are in my bedroom in the middle of the night? Or maybe, WHY YOU SHOT ME?!"

"W-w-w-well, imherebecauseishotyoutotallyonaccidentididntreallymeanitiswearididntevenreallywannashootwonderbroadijustgotreallyjealousimsorry!!!!!! I just wanted to make it up to you bman. I've been a bad girl, but I can be good if you want." Bruce's mind raced. No matter what possible actions he tried, the lasting thought was the visions Aphrodite had shown him. He resolved himself.

"If you want to make it up to me, I have an idea. If you are bound to me, if you are mine and mine alone, we can make the world better. And I'll forgive you for shooting me."

The response he received was immediate, emphatic and enthusiastic.

"Really???!!! I'll do it! Waddoo I gotta do?"

Cutting her down, he stripped off his clothes and looked her in the eyes.

"Suck my cock." Smiling happily, she dove for him, taking half his length in one gulp.

She ran her lips up and down his shaft, every now and then attempting a deep throat before gagging and coughing. Bruce began to use her pigtails to help her get deeper. Suddenly, Harley began cumming, the shock of it driving the full massive length down her throat. The sudden tightness brought him over the edge and he shot his first load down her gullet. A pink light engulfed them, linking them. Rather than a normal recovery, Bruce found himself fully aroused yet again.

"Wow lover boy, ready to go again already? Here, lemme give ya another head trip."

Bruce was inflamed, his blood on fire. A blowjob wouldn't be enough this time.

"No. On your hands and knees. Now. I have to."

"B-but... brucie im a virgin... I've never... I mean I'm..."

"Now!"

"Y-yes sir..."

She bent over, arching her back, thrusting her ass out. Bruce moved behind her like a shot, running the tip of his head through her drenched folds. Harley herself was awash in a fog of lust, her arousal dripping down her thighs. She quivered, knowing that Bruce was behind her, about to take what no man ever had, about to make her his. She felt the sharp sting as the blunt head started to spread her open. Bruce gritted his teeth. She was tight! He'd never had anyone this tight. She was like a vise, squeezing him. Every inch was a battle, forcing his way up her tight passage. Finally he encountered her barrier, she wasn't lying. Virgin cunt! Was there anything better? Harley was lost, the pain and pleasure mixed to send her to a small place in herself where she just felt really good. She gasped though, when he bumped against her hymen. He pulled back and bumped it again, then again, tearing through it as if it was never there. In one fell swoop, he was buried to the balls inside her.

"Oh god!!!" Both voices called out as one. He held himself deeply within her, letting her adjust. Harley felt one heavy hand grip her hip, then another. Her stomach clenched in anticipation and a little fear. Bruce grinned, then picked up the pace, thrusting himself inside her slick cunt, his balls mashing her clit with each stroke, his massive organ forcing her walls apart, firing every nerve ending as she was ridden like an animal. Harley quickly came to a massive, quaking orgasm, her cunt clenching around Bruce's cock, milking it like a greedy mouth. Bruce buried himself, holding his crown next to her womb as she crested her cum.

"Good?"

"Good! More please brucie! Pleeease!!! F-feels so good." With that, Bruce gave her ass a slap, then began pounding her pussy like he owned it. And if he was being honest with himself, he did own it. It was his pussy. Harley was his woman. His alone. No other man had ever or would ever touch her now. Her bubble butt rippled as he slammed his hips into her again and again and again. Harley felt it rising again, surging from the bottom of her stomach, tingling from her fingers and toes to explode deep in her cunt again. She squealed out her second orgasm, rearing back to kiss her master, her lover, her Bruce. His hands reached up to cup her breasts, holding her close to him as he still held himself deep inside her.

"See? Being my good girl isnt so bad, is it?"

"I'll be your good girl brucie! I promise! Please just give me more! I need it!"

With a growl, he began slamming her again, pulling out to the tip, then slamming to the balls again and again. He felt her building up again, he knew the signs of her body at this point, but he also knew his own. He could feel the pressure building in his balls as he ravaged her body again and again. She crested her third peak as he slammed home one final time, with a roar, he blasted her insides with his thick seed. A red light engulfed the two spent lovers. As he slipped out of her swollen snatch, his cock again rose rampant from his lap. 'Threefold Love it is then.'

"Ok Harley. Almost done. One last hole to claim and you're mine forever."

"W-wait, what???"

With little preamble, he eased his thick cock into her tight, tiny asshole. She screamed, drumming her feet against the floor as she felt the massive invader push its way up her back passage.

"I'm sorry Harley, but I have to."

"I-it's ok master. That's yours too, just pretty please go slow?"

She slowly adjusted, and when the bond told him she was ready, he began to move inside her, in and out, again and again. Reaching down, he began circling her clit with his thumb, using his and her cum to lubricate her slit. Soon she began rocking back and forth as he penetrated her, throwing her ass back at him. The bond eased the pain, turning it to pleasure as her master fucked her ass. She knew she was his. She loved the way she felt, the way he made her feel. Finally she felt like a woman, dominated, taken, fucked. She felt smug, she had made her man cum with her mouth, her cunt, and soon her ass. Mistah j never made her feel like this. Never made her feel wanted and desired and filled. She could feel his seed dripping from her violated cunt. Maybe she could give him children! If only Red could feel like this. Master would love Red. Wait! That's it! She could give Red to her new master!!! The thought of Ivy's long red hair tossing in pleasure on Bruce's fat cock drove her over the edge and she came hard.

"Naughty! Little! Slut! Came! With! A! Fat! Cock! Up! Your! Ass! Graaaaaaaarrrrrgh!!!" The sight of his new blond slut coming on his cock drove him over the edge for the third and, mercifully, final time. A blinding white light engulfed them both, a chain of brilliant light ran from Bruce's wrist to her neck, enchaining her neck, waist, wrists and ankles. A white glowing band appeared on her left ring finger. The words suddenly flooded both their minds: through the sharing of Threefold Love, she becomes bonded to you, her life dedicated to yours.

"I love you Bruce. Forever. My body is yours. I promise. Whatever you want, I'll give it."

"Pretty Harley. You're mine now. Mine. Forever. We will build a new life together. But there must be others. Five other women. We have a world to save. But first, you wore me out woman. Let's get some sleep."

"Yes master" She said with a giggle. "But I'm pretty sure you wore me out." He picked her up and carried her to bed before climbing in next to her. He kissed her goodnight, then curled her against him, her back to his front, his hands cupped possessively over her cunt and a breast. Smiling, happy for the first time in his life, Bruce fell deeply asleep.

Harley gave a loud, childlike yawn, then snuggled her ass against her master's crotch, then fell fast asleep.

Diana rolled onto her back. 'Merciful gods! What in hades was that?!' Her thighs glistened with her arousal, her nipples stiff and chafed, as if they had been sucked on. Her virgin cunt felt deliciously sore, her asshole was hot and clenching on nothing. A salty sweet taste filled her mouth. She had been fast asleep when it started; her cunt suddenly flooded itself, then she felt it. A phantom cock, monstrous in its proportions, slid its way up her slit, fucking her to three earth shattering orgasms. It had then pulled out, only to spear her asshole, fucking her to a fourth mindbending cum. She felt herself, her finger sliding off of her hymen. Still intact. What sorcery was this? She lay back, exhausted. She would figure it out in the morning.

Weeks passed. Harleen and Bruce fell into a rhythm as they grew used to each other. They would wake up together, around nine, make breakfast, work out, spar, eat lunch, take care of business at Wayne enterprises, then home for evening prep, dinner and a patrol. They'd get home around two or three, fuck like the world was ending tomorrow, then collapse in bed together. Harley's pussy had quickly acclimated to its nightly invader, she felt almost no pain anymore, once he got in. She was still inhumanly tight, and Bruce's mammoth organ was always a struggle to take. At first. But Bruce was relentless and merciless. And he always took what was his. Harley loved it. Her ass, however, was another story. Every time was a bitter fight for entry. She was more than willing but her body simply couldn't handle it. Much. Bruce had fucked her ass only a couple times since then. Harley loved that too, but she was always out of commission for days afterward. Alfred accepted her pretty easily, but he always had a smirk on his face when she couldn't sit down for breakfast.

Patrol was something else too. She had kept the 'harley quinn' name, but it had become 'harlequin'. Bruce had given her a skintight, red and black costume almost identical to her old one, but layered with armor fabric that could stop bullets. Instead of a belt, she had a large mallet. She had squealed with childlike glee when he had given it to her, and she was still figuring out all the functions. She had thus far figured out it was a grappling hook, escape smoke emitting, helicopter having, spring loaded wonder toy and she loved it.

Currently, Bruce had pinned Harley to the bed, her arms above her head, her legs spread wide, her knees pressing against her tits. She was impaled on his cock, lost in slut-space again. She could feel every ridge and vein of Bruce's massive organ as he slid in and out, in and out, in and out, stretching her open, mashing the opening to her womb with every thrust. She felt his heavy balls slapping against her upturned ass as her nipples rubbed the smooth skin of her thighs. She felt powerful from her position of absolute submission. She was giving herself fully to him, showing her devotion, again affirming that she was his. He pounded her relentlessly, his stamina and focus meaning he could maintain this pace for hours. He had once fucked her for six hours, and by the time he finally came deep inside her, she was loopy on a level that made her normal demeanor seem sane. Indeed she was more and more 'dr. Quinzell' instead of 'ms. Quinn.' But now she was simply 'slut'. She could take everything he could give. She lived for it.

As Bruce once again drove into the hot, tight slickness of his Harley's pussy, he reflected. Harley had blossomed under his ownership. The girl had become more grounded, the stability of his dominant male personality giving her a rock to rebuild her shattered psyche on. And yet she still retained her childlike innocence, the simple joy of a small gift, the openness of her eyes, the unabashed abandon of her laugh. She had grown on him. And he had to admit, he was happier himself. He suddenly realized she was cumming again, groaning under him, the lewd sight of her grinding her hips into him setting him off too, and with a deep grunt, he flooded her for the hundredth time.

"Hey brucie.." panted harley.

"Mmm?" Said Bruce, aftershocks still forcing spurts out of him and into her.

"I had a funny thought. You're a biker. A bat biker." She said with a grin.

"And why... huff huff... is that?"

"You fight crime in a skintight rubber suite and you ride a harley." Bruce couldn't help it, he started to chuckle. Harley's heart fluttered, he had a nice chuckle. And she had finally gotten him to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Pamela Isley was not happy. If she was to be honest with herself, she was desperately lonely, yet by her very nature, she had to keep people at a distance. If she let anyone get close, they would only get hurt. Her poison kiss was a curse as well as a weapon. She sighed heavily. 'Maybe I'm just supposed to be alone. At least I have my plants.'

"Pamela Isley is a brilliant botanical scientist with an innate grasp of the interactive chemistry of plant toxins. Theoretically, she could make plants do anything. Keep this in mind, as her personality disorder doesn't invalidate the brilliant mind she possesses.

As to her disorder itself, she has a deep seated mistrust of people, and as a result, isolates herself from humanity. Being human herself, she craves connection with others, hence her obsession with nature and plant life coupled with the very nature of her progressive mutation. Her prognosis can go one of either two ways; without intervention, she will continue to disconnect and devolve until she finally cuts all ties to the human condition. With timely intervention, her connections to plant life can be replaced with a healthier, positive connection to a strong figure, after which she will make better connections to other people. So really, Brucie, all we gotta do is fuck her senseless, then show her the love! She'll come around!" Harley giggled.

"Hmmm. An excellent analysis, doctor. I think I have a plan." A small smirk crossed his lips, barely there unless you were looking for it, which Harleen quinzel definitely was. Harley had flowered under Bruce's guidance, but so too had Bruce been changed by the innocent blonde. He smiled more, was less brutal in his war on crime. He was starting to crack small jokes, and had even been known to smile occasionally. Like once. Possibly twice.

Bruce himself had to admit, even if only to himself, that he was growing to enjoy the bubbly personality of the woman he had bound to himself. She brought a lightness to his otherwise heavy, brooding world. He was even a more effective crime fighter for it, able to see a better way for the lesser criminals than base violence. She had taught him mercy.

Even patrol nights had changed. Using his bat computer to monitor the city, the duo more often then not spent their nights in the den, reading, watching tv, and in general just being together. At least until they heard the batbeeper go off, then they sprung into action as Batman and harlequin.

Tonight, the duo were waiting for a very specific alarm. Bruce's quarry had been unusually quiet as of late, but they had a plan. Bruce had made it known through back channels that Wayne industries would be creating a new factory next to a nature preserve. It was, of course, not true, but that wouldn't matter to the person he sought. The trap had the perfect bait.

Sure enough, an hour later the bat-beeper went off. Poison ivy was attacking the construction site.

Poison ivy charged into the site, riding a vine like a queen would sit on a throne. She called out to her plant minions, readying her attack when she finally registered what it was her eyes were seeing. Instead of bulldozers, cement mixers and metal girders, she saw stacks of glass sheets, metal support struts, flats of rare plant seedlings, environmental control equipment, in short, everything needed for a large scale conservatory.

"What in the-" she couldn't finish the thought. Clearly her information had been wrong, Wayne industries was engaged in an ecological outreach, not another factory. Suddenly, a voice spoke from the darkness. 'Great, now I've gotta deal with him.'

"Dr Isley, fancy seeing you here. Out for a stroll in the moonlight? Or are you just working on your tan? I knew redheads burn easily, but this is a little much, dont you think?"

Pam was floored. Did Batman just crack a joke?! "I'm not here for a fight, Batman. I'm just... checking in on what Wayne industries is up to. I'm leaving anyway. Unless you give me reason to stay." She said, seductively. Before she could react, Batman had invaded her personal space, their faces inches apart.

"And what if I wanted you to stay? Come on ivy, tell me you aren't sick of the same old game, you burst onto the scene, blow your pheromones at me, I resist, we fight, you disappear. Why don't we skip the foreplay tonight?"

Pam was shocked. Her mind raced, was this a ploy? Was this part of some plan? Did he mean it? Did he actually want her?

Before she could act, she felt a sharp prick near the base of her neck. Slapping a hand to the spot, she seethed at the black garbed man before her.

"Calm down doctor. It was merely an antitoxin. I've been working with a partner on this for some time. Your poison kiss is now as harmless as any other kiss ever is."

"Y-you mean..."

In answer, she felt his lips crash against hers in a searing kiss that curled her toes. She melted against him, her arousal slamming through her veins like a freight train, clouding all other thought. Before she quite knew what was happening, the skintight leotard she normally wore was crumpled at her feet, her pale green tinged skin open to the air.

Bruce drew back, drinking in her form, backlit by the moonlight. She was sin personified, wide, sultry hips, long luscious legs. Her body was fit and toned, her breasts large and heavy, capped with hard green tinged nipples. Bruce palmed a tit in his hand, as he firmly gripped her ass in the other. She fell to her knees as he began stripping off layers of armor.

She drank him in, hungrily, eating him with her eyes like a woman starved. And if she was being truly honest with herself, she was a woman starved. He was jacked! Piles of muscles layered over each other, each one starkly defined. There was not an inch of softness anywhere on him, his body every bit as hard and unyielding as the man himself. Every bit, she noticed, as her eyes landed on the turgid length he had waiting for her.

She dove onto his length mouthfirst, taking him into her throat as deep as she could. As she bobbed her head up and down the mammoth length of him, he removed his cowl and twisted a fist into her long, crimson locks. She throated him faster and faster, swirling her tongue sinfully as she wrung his cock for all she was worth. She felt his balls draw up, before he flooded her mouth, forcing her to swallow quickly to avoid losing a single drop. She could feel the potency of his spend, the raw life coursing through it. In a way, it was like connecting to the green.

As the pink light surrounded them, she caught her breath before finally looking into his face. She felt a slight pang of shame, sucking off a man without even knowing what he looked like, I'm such a slut. Then his face registered.

"Bruce Wayne? Batman is Bruce fucking Wayne?" She saw his self satisfied smirk cross his lips. "But Harley and I kidnapped you that one time! Christmas, I think. You could have escaped or, or, or beaten us up or anything! You let yourself stay kidnapped?! Why?! We almost killed you!"

"Because, believe it or not, it was fun. I saw a side of the two of you I had never seen before. It was refreshing. And it's that side that I want, right now, bent over in front of me."

Dazed, she shifted around to comply, arching her back to present the lush curves of her buttocks to him. She felt the massive meat slap against the soft mounds of her ass, before he withdrew only enough to begin spearing her open.

Bruce gritted his teeth, his will the only thing keeping him from becoming a base animal. 'Aphrodisiacal pheromones. Of course.' Aside from that, she was a fertility goddess, lush, inviting curves and soaked holes. He could feel the lips of her sex almost straining to draw him in, to entice him into accepting what he already intended to take.

A low, sultry moan escaped her as he slowly began to stretch her open, her copious fluids like some exquisite oil, granting lubrication but also a touch of friction, the chemical makeup serving to make him exceedingly sensitive. She was a humid furnace, firing his blood as he drove himself to the hilt inside of her.

Pamela was in excruciating ecstasy. Having quickly recovered from the loss of her hymen, her body came alive. Her breasts expanded to overflow the large, callused hands of her new lover, the man she had given herself to. Her spine became more flexible, and she reared up to kiss him emphatically. Her orgasm crested over her like a sunrise across her chlorophyll skin, energizing and exhausting her at the same time.

As ivy climaxed beneath him, mewling pitifully and moaning throatily, her body became spastic beneath him, her slick cunt squeezing Bruce's member and milking every last drop of spunk from him. As he erupted forth into his new bitch, the red light engulfed them both. 'Two down, one to go.'

Ivy felt an indescribable sense of life flooding her as her man made her his, claiming, with his seed, the very depths of her body and soul. The sheer creative power of the seed he was giving her was almost as intoxicating as the rough fucking she had just received.

Resting for a second, the two entwined lovers separated, only for the crimson haired sex goddess to throw him on his back before slut sliding up his body to sit in his lap. Lifting her now curvier ass up, she dropped down onto his length, spearing her asshole in the process.

Ivy registered the pain before being swept up in a wave of fucklust, bouncing up and down on her masters rod. Bruce was taken aback, she was performing for him. She clasped her hands behind her back, arching her back to thrust her generous mammaries into his face. She thrilled at the sensation of his rough stubble against her sensitive flesh while his utter maleness speared open her most forbidden hole.

She gyrated like a belly dancer as he suckled her nipples, a rich nectar being expressed forth. The shock of another mouth on her other breast. Looking down at the blonde hair at her tit, she smiled as Harley nursed. Her two lovers drinking her gift sent shocks down her belly, exciting her like nothing else ever would. She realized something that day, as she came on his cock, his sperm flooding her bowels. She could kiss now. She could fuck now. She would give this man so many children. He would give them to her, plant his seed in the fertile fields of her womb, and together, they would create life.

As the white light, with its associated chains and ring swept over them, ivy and the bat were bonded on a deep level. Forever.

And she couldn't be happier.

In the weeks to come, Nightshade would become every bit a fixture of Gotham cities heroic underworld as Batman and Harlequin. Where Batman was the brains, and Harlequin the acrobatic brawler, Nightshade was a mistress of powders and tranquilizers. Often, Batman would engage an enemy in protracted battle, only for them to slowly pass out from an unforeseen prick of sleep inducing toxin.

Their personal lives were just as fulfilling. Dr Isley was employed as an environmental consultant for Wayne industries, and with the funding granted by that backing, she was inventing new tech that worked with, rather than at the expense of, the natural world. Wayne industries was becoming the worlds first fully green corporate giant and Pam was entirely to thank for it.

Life with Bruce and Harley was, simply, paradise. The three lonely souls drew strength from each other, like vines growing together, their individual strengths covered for their own weaknesses, completing each other. 'Mmmmmmm... being fucked into the ground by Bruce Wayne is the best thing that ever happened to me.' She thought, with a sultry smile.


End file.
